The present invention relates to a membrane panel switch which is usually used as a switch in the operation section of a control panel.
Membrane panel switches as shown in FIG. 5 are conventional. The production of such conventional membrane panel switches is that, after a spacer (22) consisting of a hard type synthetic resin of a certain fixed thickness, etc., is installed on a substrate (21) in which a contact point "P" is formed, a switch structure (24) is inserted in a cut out hole (23) of said spacer (22) and a shielding sheet (25) is provided on said spacer (22).